


Breakfast

by Seicchanart



Series: Prompt Generator [8]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Meetings, Hypnos Is Whipped More at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: When Hypnos shuffles into the kitchen to get breakfast, eyes almost closed and body still warm and hazy from the sleep, there’s a girl sitting at the table he doesn’t know.
Relationships: Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game), Megaera & Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Series: Prompt Generator [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106981
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Breakfast

It’s a morning like any other; at least it’s supposed to be. But when Hypnos shuffles into the kitchen to get breakfast, eyes almost closed and body still warm and hazy from the sleep, there’s a girl sitting at the table he doesn’t know.

It takes him a few moments to fully wake up, to fully grasp the situation. The first thing he notices is that she’s beautiful, and intimidating. The second thing is that he’s still in his fluffy pajamas. 

“Uh- um.”, slips out of his mouth, and he can feel his face heating up. What is going on?

The girl looks up to him with apparent disinterest. By now the shock has fully woken him up, and Hypnos takes a nervous step back. _H… Huh?_

Then, she starts to speak. Her voice is low and husky, and Hypnos’ face only grows hotter at this.

“You must be Than’s brother.”

Only now does he notice her eye bags. She looks like she’s been crying the whole night. And still, an aura of authority surrounds her (something that Hypnos, as much as it’s inappropriate for the current situation, finds very attractive.)

There’s an awkward silence, until Hypnos realizes he hasn’t answered yet. He starts fiddling with his fingers.

“Uhhh, yeah. And, uh, you are…?”

She looks away from him, gaze instead pointed at the table again.

“Megaera.”

It doesn’t seem like she wants to say anything else about this. It’s awkward, and Hypnos feels as if his legs are about to give in from nervousness. It’s embarrassing, too, and he curses to the gods that this has to happen to _him_ , especially with a girl this attractive. He leans against the door, in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

(It doesn’t work.)

“Are you, um, Than’s girlfriend?”

His brother hasn’t mentioned anything like that, but then again, they aren’t really as close as Hypnos would like to be. He hopes the answer to that is no, and it almost makes him feel guilty. _Sorry, Than._

Megaera clicks her tongue, her gaze returning to him, sharp and scalding. Hypnos gulps audibly. _This seems to be the wrong topic._

“ _No_.”

He lifts his hands up, and he could almost swear they are shaking. This is getting more and more uncomfortable the more time passes.

“I, uh. Sorry, I didn’t mean -”

Megaera rolls her eyes at this, and Hypnos can’t help but stare. Her eyes are so pretty, _she’s_ so pretty, it almost makes him forget to think about why she’s here.

“It’s fine. You’re getting breakfast, right? Don’t let me stop you.”

Hypnos nods at this, unsure of how to respond. The next few moments go by in silence, except for him rummaging around to fill a bowl with cereal and milk. For a moment, he considers leaving and eating in his room, but then her voice interrupts this train of thought.

“I’m sorry if I am making this uncomfortable.”, her voice scratches, and Hypnos almost shivers at this. Her voice somehow seems to find its way right into his heart. “I had a sort of crisis and came to see Than in the night. He was kind enough to let me stay.”

When Hypnos turns around and slowly sits down, opposite of her, she tilts her head to the door.

“He’s getting a toothbrush from the store for me. Seems to be very important to him or whatever.”

Hypnos nods slowly. That makes sense, he supposes. So Megaera is a friend of his brother. This situation seems to be as uncomfortable for her as for him though, especially now she had to explain it. Hypnos almost feels bad that she felt pressured to. He awkwardly stirs his cereal.

“I see.”, is the only thing that makes it out of his mouth.

He eats then, in silence. Megaera doesn’t say anything anymore, instead opting to just stare at the wall. It’s awkward, but it’s also peaceful, somehow. Megaera is very pretty to look at, too, and Hypnos feels his gaze wandering to her ever so often.

Finally, he’s done, and he stands up to rinse his bowl and put it into the dishwasher. Before exiting the kitchen, he takes one last look at her.

“You’re not making things uncomfortable, by the way.”, he mumbles. “Feel free to come over more often. If you want to. Uh. Bye.”

She doesn’t turn her head to him, doesn’t even look at him, but Hypnos could swear there is a small smile playing around on her lips. It makes his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> the idea behind meg's "crisis" is a messy breakup with zag, but you're open to interpret it however you want. also i live for than and meg being friends.


End file.
